


A lover's treat

by angelicLP



Category: Cricky - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, and loads of smut, and some more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicLP/pseuds/angelicLP
Summary: Set after the match against Real Sociedad on January 29th 2017... Ricky just wants to reward his baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me trying to write something remotely decent after 6 years, maybe even more I am not sure of that... So don't be too harsh on me, I am a little rusty in the writing departement... To prove my point here: I needed more than two (!) weeks for this little thing to finish *sighs*  
> As for the portuguese parts: I am currently learning the language and translating it from what I know up until now and the help of my beloved dictionairy.  
> If you find any mistakes at all feel free to keep them *lol*

It was done. They won. Hopefully that would shut up all the critics at least for a while. Cristiano wasn't one to fool himself. He knew they wouldn't stay quiet for long. This kind of people always found something to start complaining all over again. And mostly he didn't care too much. That's just the way things are. But sometimes it crated on his nerves like nothing else. If he just didn't love this sport so much...

A deep sigh escaped Cristiano while he was heading towards the showers, being the first one to get off the pitch. He liked a few minutes quiet after a match, and he was going to use the time he got before the others would stumble into the dressing room, loud and cheerful – because, hey, they just won!  
Suddenly a hand grabbed his right arm and yanked him down a side corridor. Before Cris could fully register what the fuck was happening, his back was pressed up a wall in a dimly lit corner and the same hand that just dragged him here curled in his neck and pulled his head down. Warm, full and oh so familiar lips crashed against his own. Breathing in the well known scent of his lover, Cristiano visibly relaxed, nearly melted against the other man. His hands went up and cupped the loved face, tilted it a bit and deepened the kiss. He didn't know just how much he needed the reassurance his man provided, until he felt it. With another deep sigh he broke their connection and leaned their foreheads together. Beautiful, deep brown eyes smiled up at him with so much love and adoration, Cristiano felt his knees go weak. He let his thumbs glide over the wrinkles around Ricky's eyes – one of the things he loved the most about his man.

“Tu fez tão bem, meu amor.”

“Yeah?!”

“Yep. In fact you did so well, I think you are in for a treat tonight. Just to help you relax after such a tiresome match...”

Ricky's eyes began to gleam in this special way that made Cristiano's stomach do flip flops. Sometimes it amazed him, how he still could do this to him. After all these years, after everything they've been through and will go through with no end in sight... But this was not the time to think about this. Not here and now. He could hear his team mates come tumbling down the tunnel, cheering loudly, high on their victory and in celebrating mood.

“I'll hurry then. Don't want you to change your mind on me, now do I?”

“Don't worry. Eu vou esperar... sempre.”

Cristiano smiled and pressed a loving, lingering kiss to Ricardo's lips before he reluctantly pulled away, heading back to his team mates for a short celebration. He had no intention to stay long, not with what – or more likely who – was waiting for him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

“Jesus!”

“Ricky is enough, but thank you.”

Cristiano wasn't sure if he should pout, just ignore that cheeky grin on Ricardo's face or kiss it right off. He settled on trying to glare at the man above him, but considering that said man had his very hard length in his hand, with is mouth hovering dangerously close over it, he was sure that it wasn't very convincing. An impudent tongue sneaked out, taking a long swipe from the base to the tip. Cristiano gave up all trying to be offended by his lover's sassiness and threw his head back into the pillow. A deep growl echoing in his throat.

Ricky moved his hand slowly up and down, grin still in place, knowing full well what an effect he had on his boyfriend. And Cris knew he knew but he wasn't about to do something to stop this. It was exactly why he loved this man so much. He could just let go around him, be himself. He could let himself fall and always knew that Ricardo would catch him, wouldn't let him down. Not to mention, that he was a fucking god in bed. And he knew that too. Knew what he could do to Cristiano. Knew his weak spots, how to make him squirm, beg and even scream. Yeah, Ricky knew everything about him, and Cris was sure he'd put it to good use tonight.

Without further warning, Ricky drove down and took him in his mouth. First he sucked leisurely on the head which made Cristiano let some curse words slip. He griped Ricky's hair, urging him on to take more. But the little shit was having none of it. He didn't let himself being rushed and that drove Cris out of his mind. But he loved it nonetheless. And then finally, finally the smaller man got down to business, taking him deep and swallowed around him. Cris' hands alternately gripped on his lover's short hair and the sheets. He nearly tore them apart, when his watched Ricardo's hand slipping behind himself, fingers slowly circling his hole. He didn't see much, but he knew exactly, when the first finger slipped past the first ring of muscle. A deep moan rumbled in the other man's throat at the penetration and that was Cristiano's downfall. With his last ounce of mind he fumbled around the bedside table to find the lube. When he found it, he threw it down the bed.

Ricardo let go of the dick in his mouth with an obscene sound and smirked at his boyfriend.

“Impatient, are we?”

Cris just raised his brow. Ricky chuckled, took the lube and straddled his lover. He bent down to place a soft, lingering kiss on the taller man's pouty lips. Cristiano grabbed his hair and guided him to deepen the kiss. His tongue pushed past his man's lips and seeked out its twin to start a slow, sensual fight. Only when oxygen became an issue the men parted, but stayed close, noses touching. Silent “I love you”'s passed between their locked gazes. Cris' hands framed his love's face and his thumbs traced the well known features.

“Não sabe quanto te quero, quanto te amo...”

Ricky just smiled and kissed Cristiano's nose shortly. Then he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. Cris' held his breath as he watched his lover prepare himself. It was one of his weak spots. To watch Ricardo pleasure himself, opening himself up for him – this was always something he loved to see. His eyes wandered between the Ricky's fingers and his face, the noises his lover made nearly drove him mad with lust. The smaller man was well aware of that and so he put on a show, taking his time to go from one up to three fingers moving in and out leisurely.

And finally, fucking finally!, Ricky grabbed Cristiano's cock and held it in place while he slowly lowered himself onto it.

Both men moaned in unison. No matter how often they did this, it never seemed to get old. The taller man loved the tight heat surrounding him, loved how his man gripped him even more with every move like he just couldn't get enough. Cristiano knew how that felt, because he was the same. No matter if he was top or bottom, he'd never get enough of his partner, the love of his life, his very own small bundle of happiness.

Slowly Ricardo began to move on him, hoisted himself up until Cris nearly slipped out of him, just to sink down again, taking every inch the taller man had to offer. His hands gripped at the footballer's chest, his face contorted in pleasure because it felt way too good. He loved being on top like this, making his man come apart with pleasure, watching him, feeling him moving inside, the speed of his movements in his sole control. 

They fell into a rhythm, Ricky moving slowly and sensually on top and Cris moving his hips just the slightest bit to heighten the sensation. Minutes passed, hours for all they cared. Both men were in their own bubble of pleasure and love, with no intention to end this anytime soon...

Only when Ricky opened his eyes and looked down at his man, pupils blown and eyes dark with lust, mouth opened slightly to let those little noises slip that drove Cristiano wild, the taller man couldn't take anymore. His hips started to snap upwards more fiercely, pulling a loud moan out of his lover.

“Please...”

Ricky's whispered plea was all it took for Cris to loose it completely. With as much grace as he could still muster he turned them around. The smaller man's back hitting the mattress, his legs automatically wrapping themselves around his lover's waist, his hands gripping the sheets above his head, bracing himself for what he knew was about to come. And he wasn't disappointed. Cristiano's thrusts started out slow and deep but soon he lost all control and pounded into his lover. Ricardo's head snapped from side to side, not knowing what to do with all these feelings inside of him. Suddenly Cris bent down, gripping his head and smashing his mouth against it's counterpart, but both not being able to kiss properly with their frenzy movements, incessantly moaning and the lack of oxygen due to it.

With his dick trapped between their stomachs, the constant friction and the cock moving inside him, hitting his prostate with just the right force, Ricardo couldn't take anymore. With his back arched as much as it would go with the weight on top of him and a barely held back shout he came so hard his vision blackened for a second. Seeing and feeling his man reaching his peak let Cristiano stumble over the edge, biting Ricky's shoulder to keep from screaming. His body shuttered through the aftershocks of his orgasm while he hugged his lover tightly, never wanting to let go. He needed a few minutes to catch his breath and his heart to stop beating so hard it nearly broke his ribs. And he felt that the smaller man was in no better condition.

Finally Cris slowly lifted his head just to see a silly grin spread out on Ricky's lips.

“You ok?”

“More than ok. This was amazing.”

“As if there was any doubt it would be...”

“You are such a showoff!”

“And you love me even more for that.”

Ricky laughed. Cristiano carefully pulled out and settled next to his lover, head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Ricardo's hand started to play with his sweat soaked hair.

“I do, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. Amo-te também... tanto...”

Ricardo pressed a loving kiss onto Cris' hair before they both fell asleep contently and safe in each others arms.


End file.
